And I Remember
by ribbonsandroses
Summary: Liason Story. Liz loses her memory, what will happen when she finds it again. Can Jason save her from her worst nightmare? Can she save him from his?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elizabeth Webber, Port Charles, and all characters/places mentioned here belong to ABC- not me.

It was dark and windy on the harbor as Elizabeth stood on the docks. The sun had just set, trailing the remnants of its colorful cloak with it. She let the wind whip through her hair as the water lapped furiously against the docks. She loved watching the water, and she loved watching the sunset. She had always dreamed of going to Venice and seeing what she had heard was an amazing sunset in the city of water. She lifted her hand to wrap a rogue curl behind her ear. Sure Port Charles was no ancient Italian city, but it did offer its own pretty sunset- one that she had enjoyed since she moved to the small town when she was thirteen.

The sky seemed to darken in color, as the overhead clouds seem to grow larger and somehow more menacing. A storm was coming. She looked across the harbor to the local town attraction, Wyndemere Castle, also the home of Elizabeth's best friend Emily and her husband. Emily had married Nikolas about a year ago, the wedding was huge, the dress was huge, the press coverage was huge, and apparently so was the honeymoon. They were the epitome of a fairytale couple. Both were beautiful people from wealthy families. Whenever either one of them entered a room people stopped and took notice, they were forces to be reckoned with, unlike Elizabeth. While Em and Nik were tan, tall, and gifted with loud personalities Liz was the opposite. She was small, petite, and pale. She preferred to observe people with her large blue eyes, rather than comingle with them. While Em and Nik made friends with anybody Liz was more reluctant. She wanted to be sure of a person's character, which is why she didn't have as many friends as Em and Nik but she did have quite a few close friends- people whom she could count on, and who knew they could count on her.

_Speaking of which_ Elizabeth thought pulling her sleeve up and looking at her watch _Crap!_ She had told Nadine that she would cover for her during the evening shift, and now she was five minutes late. She rubbed her head thinking of what Epiphany was sure to say to her. _Maybe if I hurry she won't notice…_Elizabeth thought as she made a mad dash for the stairs leading off the dock. Just then a thunder crashed overhead as lightening lit up the harbor. Elizabeth felt her heart in her throat as she caught her ankle on a stair, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Change of location Morgan"_ said the smooth voice Johnny Rochio, the young son of the late crime lord Emilio Rochio.

"_What?"_ Jason tightened his grip on the phone _"That's not what we agreed to Johnny!"_ he shouted.

"_Well you don't have much choice, I've got something you want and I'm willing to give it to you at minimal cost"_ the young man responded smugly.

Jason took a deep breath. It was true, John did come into some valuable information when his old man past away. It was something that had long bothered Jason's longtime friend and partner Sonny Corinthos. And John was willing to hand it over as a sign of good will between the two organizations, and also charges for some petty crime Jason's men were pressing on Johnny's. It didn't really make sense why John was willing to hand over such a huge game changer in exchange for so little. Maybe, Jason thought, as the new boss he wanted his men to see that he could protect them by keeping them from facing charges. It was well known that Emilio's lawyer had just abruptly walked out on the organization. Ric Lansing had successfully represented the Rochio empire since their move into Port Charles, their were rumors that his exit was the result of his girlfriends pressure to "leave the business".

"_Fine"_ Jason agreed reluctantly _"Then give me some time"_

"_No!"_ Johnny shouted in a tone that seemed both angry and nervous to Jason _"You show up in five minutes or I hand this over to the police"_ Then he hung up.

"Crap!" Jason shouted slamming the phone down, and grabbing his coat off the couch. Johnny was a little too young for his taste, a little too arrogant; something that in the life they lived would shortly be remedied. He stopped suddenly as he was picking his phone off the table. Then he flipped open his phone and speed dialed Max.

"_Yeah Boss?"_

"_Are you and Milo still stationed at the docks?" _Jason asked as he locked the door behind him.

"_Yeah, why? do you need us at the loading station for the meeting?"_

"_No, stay there, don't let anyone see you. Call the other guys and have them meet us there- they are NOT to be seen either and you can be sure there will be others watching"_

"_Got it."_

"_I'll be there in a few"_ Jason hung up as he passed his motorcycle and fished his car keys out of his jacket. This thing had ambush written all over it.

It was dark as Jason entered the docks from the side. He could barely see two feet in front of him. _You're an idiot Johnny_ Jason thought as he fingered the cold steel gun in his left hand. This was the worst time and place for any sort of ambush, and for either side. Unless all Johnny's men came in neon green shirts and Jason's in day-glo orange ones, then they were all likely to shoot each other and themselves to death. There was the loud sound of thunder, and lightning flashed overhead far too quickly for Jason to make out much. He felt like the murderer going after James Stewart in a wheel chair in Rear Window. Hitchcock was one of his sister Georgie's favorite directors, and years ago he was forced to watch Rear Window enough times to repeat the script line for line. But he hadn't seen Georgie for years, it was too dangerous, and right now letting his mind wander to family was also dangerous. _Focus._ He told himself; now try to find someplace to put your back to. He backed up silently to a where he was sure there was a dark corner, when suddenly someone grabbed his arm. Jason quickly whipped around; loosing the persons grasp, and grabbing them by the neck he shoved his gun under their jaw.

"_Jeeze Jason do ya think you could take it a little easy I don't like showing up to my dates bruised up" _Max shoved Jason as he let him go.

"_Yeah well if you don't be careful you won't be showing up to your date at all"_ Jason said as he straightened out his coat. _"Where are Milo and the boys?"_

"_Oh, they're around"_ Max said grinning at his boss. Jason knew that his men were proud of their ambush capabilities. For a while they insisted on being called "The Shadows", until Jason told them they sounded like some goth girl band.

Lightning again, followed by the rolling sound of thunder. But where was the rain? In the brief light Jason saw something by the stairs leading out. But before he could go investigate he heard footsteps and then _"Jason where are you?"_

It was Johnny, and judging from the sound of his approach he was not alone. Jason bounded out of the shadows and left Max behind.

"_Are you alone?"_ Johnny asked. This was standard procedure; of course Jason would answer "no". If Johnny was as seasoned at this as his old man, he would have checked out the place earlier and ordered a man at every available nook and cranny. But he didn't, and Jason was prepared.

"_No. So let's get on with this thing."_

At first Johnny stepped forward, a move that was echoed by the guards at his side. They were close enough to see each other now and Jason saw that John signaled for his guards to stay back. He leaned in towards Jason, handing him an envelope, while whispering something into his ear.

"_I'm sorry. He made me do it. He says 'to the death'" _Just then lightning, gun shots and thunder roared in his ear as a torrent of rain fell on his head. The shots were coming from all sides, it seemed as Jason whipped out his gun and shot in the direction of John and his men. He headed towards them then for the stairs, for cover, and stumbled. He glanced down just as lightning broke and saw the body of a girl at his feet. Just then Max, bumped into Jason _"I got your back! Go man! I think they're leaving!"_ he shouted as two shots rang from his gun. Jason shoved the gun into his coat and picked up the body, making a mad dash for the alleyway. He saw his car and tossed the girl in the back as Max followed. They both jumped in the front and hit the gas.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the comments- they'll keep me writing for sure!

Jason hit the gas as the rain fell heavily around the car. A million things were running through his mind, as he struggled to remain in control. He was known for his amazing control, and power to remain calm even in the worst of situations. It was an invaluable trait for someone to have in this business. But things had gotten out of control, out of the realm of what he had ever anticipated. He looked in the rear mirror at the body in the backseat of his car.

Was she dead? Did Johnny's men shoot her? Did he shoot her? Did he just incriminate himself by removing a dead body from the scene of a crime? Should he call a doctor? Should he call the morgue? Should he call Diane, his whip smart lawyer? Should he call Sonny? If she's not dead, is she hurt? If she's alive is she then a witness?

He turned towards Max, almost positive that he would see the same questions flitting across the man's face. Instead he was looking down at Jason's leg in nervous horror.

"_Uh, boss you're shot"_

Jason looked down and silently cursed. A few more questions to answer, a few more problems that would need solving. Suddenly the adrenaline rush that had kept him going since the docks and kept him from feeling pain wore off, and the shock of the gun wound struck his nervous system like a ton of bricks.

"_Crap!"_ Jason shouted wincing in pain.

"_You want me to drive boss?"_ Max asked, extremely nervous. For him things had gone from bad to worse, first they were ambushed, second there was that issue with the girl in the back of their car, and now Jason had been shot. Plus he knew Diane would be fuming if he blew her off again because of a work related issue.

"_No, it's a little late for that! And you should be on the phone with Doctor Harris already!"_ Max whipped out his cell phone and began to dial a number.

"_And Sonny!"_ Jason added. Max paused for a second, wondering if Jason wanted him to call Sonny or the Doc first.

"_Now would be good Max!"_ Jason winced, clenching his jaw and gripping the wheel tighter.

"_Call Milo too, tell them be at Sonny's. And call Diane also"_ She'll probably be needed; he thought to himself as he dodged thoughts of yet another long and tedious trial.

He glanced down at his leg which was now soaking in blood. It wasn't the first time he'd been shot, he could handle pain, heck he could pretty much handle anything thrown at him. He drew in deep breaths as he prepared himself for the onslaught. Pulling into the lower garage level at Harborview Towers, he quickly gave out orders to dispose of the car and to have the girl brought upstairs to his penthouse immediately. He could hear Max on the phone reasoning with Diane.

He winced as he limped to the elevator.

"Jason!" someone called from behind him.

He so was not prepared to handle this.

So I was wondering, if Jason should already know Liz and I should run with their general history minus the kids, OR they could be strangers a story with which I have sorta already planned but would be (hopefully) pretty cool? Lemme know!


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth opened her eyes to see a bulky muscular brown-haired guy leaning over her. It looked as if she was lying down in the backseat of some car, in some garage. But she couldn't really tell. Her head was pounding and everything kept swimming around as she tried to focus. She was confused, or maybe she was shocked. Whatever it was the man looking back at her seem to be feeling the same way. Elizabeth's instinct was to scream, to run, to fight, kick, whatever. I mean obviously she didn't recognize this man, or his car, so she needed to scram. The possibilities were endless, and she knew them all to well. He could be a murderer, a pervert, a rapist, a kidnapper, the options were plenty. But the man looking back at her didn't fit the profile of these criminals. In fact he looked harmless, about as confused as she felt. They both looked at one another as if expecting something to happen. Elizabeth would have been hurling questions as him, and scrambling out of the car if she could get her head to stop pounding and swimming. It was worse than a hangover, did she have a hangover? She asked herself, trying to remember how she got there. Finally the guy lifted his head from underneath the car roof.

"_Jason!"_

_Jason_, Elizabeth thought, _Jason now where have I heard that name before?_

"_What Max?"_ The voice sounded strong, smooth, and deep. But Elizabeth could tell that the tone was laced in anxiety, stress, and anger- working in a hospital taught you to pick up on these emotions from patients and their families.

"_She's awake boss"_

"_Follow the same orders Max, bring her up stairs, get the Doc here, get the boys to Sonny's, and get rid of that car. Get Milo and Justin to help you if you need it."_

Rid. Of. That. Car. Elizabeth groaned wondering in what sort of trouble she had gotten herself into as she tried to sit up. She had to get out of here, she didn't know what was going on but she was sure that she would want no part in it.

The soft face of the one called Max appeared again.

"_Hi I'm Max"_

"_Elizabeth"_ she replied as calmly as possible.

"_Elizabeth I'm going to be taking you up stairs, so that the doctor can see you"_

"_Where's up stairs?"_ She questioned feeling a surge of sleepiness; Max ignored her question and persisted,

"_Can you try to get up? Or do you need me to carry you?"_

Elizabeth slowly sat up, and attempted to stand out of the car. Her head was hammering and everything was too bright and melded together when she tried to walk. The floor seemed to be getting closer to her when suddenly she saw the bright lights of the ceiling. Max was carrying her. And they were going up stairs. Somebody was named Jason. A car was being gotten rid of. The boys were going to Sonny's. Milo and Justin were helpers. It all made sense. Not really. But Jason had a nice voice, Elizabeth decided in a blurry state, and _I'm sure that means it's safe_.

But then Max was shaking her.

"_I don't think that's a good idea" _he said seriously, after seeing her confused expression _"y'know- sleeping"_

A part of her was screaming in alarm. It was telling her to snap out of it, it was reminding her that she was not in a hospital, that she was in a strange mans arms. It was trying to remind her of something. Something important, deep and dark. It would shake her out of this state, if only she could remember it. Her heart pounded as she tried to recall the important thing. But her head hurt, and the swimming feeling pushed back those thoughts.

"_Max" _she tried again.

"_Yes Elizabeth"_

"_Where's upstairs?"_

"_Well we're almost there, don't worry the Doc will take great care of you"_ and then he muttered to himself _"If only he could do the same for me with Diane, she's gonna be so pissed"_

The doors to the elevator swung open. She hadn't noticed that they were in an elevator. Then she was carried into an apartment. She tried to focus on her surroundings but didn't seem to have the patience. She saw that there was stairs, a pool table, a coffee table, a fireplace, a desk, and the couch- where she was immediately stretched out across thanks to Max. Max, she decided, was much more helpful than Milo and Justin. Apparently she had shared her opinion of the brawny man out loud and earned a chuckle from the man sitting in the lazy boy across from her.

This had to be Jason she thought running her eyes over his body. Muscular, lean, blonde, chiseled, blue-eyed, clad in a t-shirt and jeans. He was wet too, she looked down at her own body and realized so was she. It must have been raining but she couldn't remember. His eyes responded in like, trailing down her body. Things were slowing down and clearing up for her. Her head still pounded in her skull though, as she re-examined the room. Suddenly the door swung open. A swarthy man, with remarkably chiseled features, and raven black hair stalked into the room. Cute, Elizabeth thought as she watched him make his way over to Jason. She could tell that he had finally noticed her when he looked down at the couch and groaned, rubbing his hands over his eyes in the universal sign of stress he said:

"_Crap Jason, how the heck did this happen?"_

Jason who hadn't taken his eyes off of Elizabeth continued to stare at her, "_Not now Sonny, or at least not here"._

"_Why the hell not?"_ Sonny asked impatient for action from his business partner.

"_First of all Sonny because I'm shot in the leg" _Elizabeth just noticed this and both she and Sonny looked down in horror. She knew how to treat a wound like that, Elizabeth thought, as she tried to sit up, a move that caused her to moan and flop back down. By now Max, another equally muscular looking guy, Sonny, and Jason were all staring at her.

"_Are you okay?" _Sonny asked, she nodded slowly unsure of what to say. She wasn't okay, but neither was this Jason, and obviously there was something going down, and there was that feeling again- that nagging.

Sonny got closer to Jason and the too began to whisper amongst themselves. She didn't know what was going on but she was feeling sleepy again. She felt her lids get heavier as she winced at the thudding in her brain.

"_Elizabeth I need you to look at me and stay awake"_ This was a different voice. Deep but more professional sounding. He was ordering her to do something in an asking tone. _This must be the Doctor_ she thought fluttering her lashes as he flashed light into her eyes.

"_I'm doctor Harris, now I need you to tell me how you feel? Okay?"_

"_Well Doctor Harris"_ Elizabeth said feeling woozy _"My head is thumping, and I would like to sleep if you don't mind" _She smiled politely at the man leaning over her. He frowned.

"_Um, Elizabeth dear, what is the last thing you remember doing?"_

Elizabeth squeezed her eyebrows together as she tried to remember. Her head hammered harder. She whimpered as the pain in the back of her head became sharper.

"_Try"_ the doctor urged kindly.

"_Um, I don't know. I think I was leaving the hospital, I was going somewhere I think the docks- I always go there but I can't be sure"_ She looked up at him, fearful. She now realized that she couldn't remember.

"_Why were you in the hospital?" _the doctor asked nervously.

"_Well I work there" _she said triumphantly.

The doctor smiled at her, then turned to Max.

"_Don't let her go to sleep Max"_ Then he turned to Jason and Sonny who had suddenly gotten quiet. The doctor briefly questioned Jason as he dressed the wound when he was done he cleaned up and turned to the two men.

"_She needs to be taken to the hospital immediately. She could have some serious injuries."_ Seeing the unsure look pass between Jason and Sonny he added, _"Brain injuries are serious and must be treated immediately. Elizabeth might have retained a brain fracture, a concussion, or worse. You don't know how long she was there, which is why she must go now."_

Jason looked at the doctor for a moment and nodded his head in agreement. He looked pale to Elizabeth as she watched this exchange. Sonny however shook his head, turning to Jason,

"_It's a huge risk, we don't know what she saw. She could be working for Johnny, or whomever John is working for. If we let her go we have to file an accident report. That places us at the scene of the crime."_

"_I don't think that she would be faking a brain injury Sonny. Besides what if she isn't working for John- then we've taken an innocent civilian life in our hands. Anyways-" _Jason added, his ice blue eyes finding hers- _"I trust her."_

Sonny rolled his eyes and waved the doctor away. Apparently that meant she was going. Elizabeth fluttered her lids as she tried to digest what she had heard. But her brain slammed against her skull, effectively shutting down any remaining thoughts.

Max lifted her up again and they followed the doctor towards the door.

Doctor Harris turned back to the men remaining inside the apartment.

"_I'll tell them I found her on the docks at around 7:00pm, build your story around that"._


	5. Chapter 5

Jason watched as Max brought the girl into his penthouse. _Elizabeth_ he thought, savoring the word in his mind. He didn't really have a chance to see her yet so when Max moved Jason was shocked. Her damp brown curls cascaded over the soft leather couch, as her small body lay out on the seat.

He watched her eyes roam carelessly across his apartment. Her eyes, he decided, were the most amazing blue he had ever seen. But they were also going in and out of focus. There was something definitely wrong, and Jason would bet his money that this woman in front of him had sustained some sort of damage. Since she wasn't shot he figured that she had been there before the ambush. But in this business, he learned, you could never be too careful. She might have been planted there as a "witness" who would then finger Jason and his men for a crime, after all the PCPD had been gunning for him and Sonny for years. Them making a deal with a newbie like Johnny was not exactly out of the realm of imagination. He watched her closely, trying to determine whether or not she was faking.

Then she said

"Yup Max is definitely more helpful than Milo or Justin" her words were slurred in a tired sort of way.

He laughed, she had picked up the names downstairs, and she was right. Max was his right hand man, he was more confident than his brother Milo, and a better shot than Justin.

The second the chuckle escaped his throat Elizabeth turned her eyes on him. He watched her eyes travel up and down his body; he took the opportunity to look hers over again. All the right things in all the right places, he thought to himself, followed by a scold for not focusing.

_Where the heck is Sonny?_ He thought looking towards the door. Then turning back and seeing Elizabeth rub her eyes he cursed _and where the heck is Harris?_

Just then the door swung open and Sonny stalked in. Jason watched as Elizabeth examined the man, who had yet to notice her.

"_Crap Jason, how the heck did this happen?"_

Jason didn't bother to look up. Having this discussion in front of a possible plant, let alone an innocent civilian would be completely stupid. But Sonny was more passionate than Jason, less reasonable; he came in with blazing guns and more often than not left with handcuffs on.

"_Not now Sonny, or at least not here"._

"_Why the hell not?"_ Sonny asked impatient for action from his business partner.

A sudden jolt of pain shot up his leg as Jason again wondered where the Doctor was.

"_First of all Sonny because I'm shot in the leg"_

Jason watched as Elizabeth and Sonny looked down at his leg. Both had matching expressions of horror. Than Elizabeth tried to sit up. Jason watched as she moved forwards, cringed in pain, moaned and fell back down. Was she trying to get away? Was she trying to help? Jason wanted to go to her side and help her, if only it wasn't for the pain in his leg.

"_Are you okay?" _Sonny asked, she nodded slowly looking confused as she knitted her eyebrows together.

He was sure now that she had experienced some sort of brain trauma, he watched as her lids began to drop. She had not panicked, or asked any questions, signs of faulty judgment- a symptom of brain trauma. She had seemed unable to concentrate, another symptom, her inability to walk by herself was yet another symptom.

Jason was no stranger to brain injuries, and was sure that Elizabeth was exhibiting signs of her own. His injury had led to a life totally separate from the one he was living prior to the accident. He had lived the life of a Quatermaine, one of the richest families in the town, until his drunken brother had rammed their car into a tree. He had brain trauma resulting in severe loss of memory, the new him chose not to succumb to the pressures of his family and instead picked up with Sonny and the mob. He had a talent for his new job, and although it came with many sacrifices like keeping certain people out of his life, it was a part of who he was.

Sonny began to ask Jason questions. He wanted to know what happened, what Johnny had said, what had happened to the evidence, was it in the envelope, where was the envelope, who was the woman, what had happened to her, where Jason found her, why did he take her, was she a plant for the PCPD?

Jason tried his best to answer all of Sonny's questions, but the Doctor had arrived and was asking Elizabeth all sorts of questions. Her responses were lethargic and she seemed in pain whenever trying to answer. Sonny saw that Jason was watching Elizabeth and turned to him and said lowly.

"_You know Jason; whether or not she was a plant you need to watch her. If the PCPD got a hold of her they would twist this so you look bad enough to go to jail. It's bad enough as is without the police involved and I have a feeling things are about to get worse."_

Jason agreed, he also had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"_Um, Elizabeth dear, what is the last thing you remember doing?"_

Jason watched as she knit her eyebrows together, she whimpered and rubbed the back of her head unconsciously.

"_Try"_ the doctor urged kindly.

_Um, I don't know. I think I was leaving the hospital, I was going somewhere I think the docks- I always go there but I can't be sure"_ She looked up at Doctor Harris and Jason could see fear in her eyes. He knew right then that she realized that she could not remember. But why was she in the hospital Jason wondered, and as if reading his mind the doctor asked the same question.

"_Why were you in the hospital?"_

"_Well I work there" _Apparently thequestions had come to a close as the Doc turned to Max.

"_Don't let her go to sleep Max"_

Then he turned to Jason. Running through the basic questions, Dr. Harris dressed Jason's wound. It was nothing serious. It just needed rest, and pain killers. Jason could tell that the doctor wanted to say something, that he had perhaps come to the same conclusion as Jason in regards to Elizabeth.

Finally the Doctor cleaned up and turned towards them.

_"She needs to be taken to the hospital immediately. She could have some serious injuries."_ Jason looked at Sonny and saw an uncertain look flicker across his face, he was afraid that Elizabeth was being planted and would go straight to the police. The doctor continued, _"Brain injuries are serious and must be treated immediately. Elizabeth might have retained a brain fracture, a concussion, or worse. You don't know how long she was there, which is why she must go now."_

He looked back at Elizabeth who was watching him. He couldn't help but admire her beauty despite his precarious situation. Her brown girls set off her pale skin perfectly, and her blue eyes jumped out at him begging for his attention. If she was planted things would not bode well for Sonny or Jason. She had already heard too much, a fact that was already making him uncomfortable. She had heard him give the orders to dispose of a car, and avoid the hospital as if getting rid of a vehicle wasn't suspicions enough.

But he didn't want to have Elizabeth's life in his hands and make a wrong decision. She looked so innocent and beautiful somehow Jason didn't think she was planted. Besides she was exhibiting signs of brain damage, a theory that Doctor Harris had confirmed, faking brain damage to Jason was one thing, faking it to a doctor was another. Jason looked at the doctor for a moment and nodded his head in agreement. He was just going to have to watch her.

But Sonny shook his head, full of anxiety, _"It's a huge risk, we don't know what she saw. She could be working for Johnny, or whomever John is working for. If we let her go we have to file an accident report. That places us at the scene of the crime."_

"_I don't think that she would be faking a brain injury Sonny. Besides what if she isn't working for John- then we've taken an innocent civilian life in our hands. Anyways-" _Jason added, his ice blue eyes finding hers- _"I trust her."_

Jason watched her close her eyes as Max lifted her up and carry her out. Doctor Harris turned back offering a solution to Sonny's worries.

"_I'll tell them I found her on the docks at around 7:00pm, build your story around that"._

As the Doctor walked out Jason looked to Sonny, supplying an answer to the questions he didn't feel comfortable answering in Elizabeth's presence.

"_One of Johnny's men have been shot dead, all of ours are okay. I tripped over Elizabeth on the way out and thinking she was shot I picked her up. It was too dark to see much so I don't know when or how long she was there. I have the envelope that John passed me…"_ Jason finished fishing it out of his pocket.

Sonny snatched it, tearing open the envelope. There was only one thing in there- a small paper with a drawing on it. Sonny and Jason stared dumbfounded at the small illustration of a glass bottle with a tag attached reading "Drink Me".


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the comments! I'll try to update as frequently as possible- oh yeah the last chapter wasn't a repeat it was just in Jason's point of view as oppose to Liz's so some of the dialogue was the same, for those of you that were wondering. If you have any questions leave them in the comments and I'll answer them in the next post- thanks again!

Elizabeth had had what she considered the weirdest two weeks ever. Well as far as she could remember, and apparently even that –her memory- was a little sketchy. Supposedly she had retained some injury, probably falling down the stairs at the dock where a Jason Morgan and Max Falconeri found her; she was then taken to the hospital by a doctor Harris who had supposedly been with the two men. It was at this same dock that the PCPD claimed a shootout had occurred, and somebody was shot and killed. After being questioned multiple times by police- to her doctor's dismay. He had insisted to the cops, and in particular to detective Spencer that Elizabeth could not stand high amounts of stress without putting her recovery at risk.

And then there was the issue of her recovery- she had been stuck in a hospital bed all week bothered by legions of friends, family, and well wishers. Unfortunately she could not remember some of them including her own doctor and (supposedly) close friend Robin Scorpio- who insisted that they had known each other and been close friends since Elizabeth joined the General Hospital staff years ago. She seemed nice enough, but Elizabeth couldn't remember her, or Nadine the pretty nurse who visited her consistently and helped Elizabeth pass the time by playing cards. She remembered who she was, her job, where she lived, what she did for summer vacation, but it seemed certain people and times were missing in her memory. Robin had told her that when she arrived that she went straight for scans and surgery. In her fall she had damaged her cerebrum with a scull fracture that was causing a blockage in her brain. Elizabeth understood perfectly what she was saying, had she arrived any later she would have lost all her memory, and perhaps some brain functions. So now she was left with a slice of Swiss cheese for memory.

Epiphany, the head nurse, and unfortunately a part of her memory that hadn't gone AWOL had relinquished any sympathy after Elizabeth's third day of rest and had taken to reminding her that she was resting on borrowed time.

"Enjoy it now Elizabeth" she would chuckle as she strutted into the room to take Elizabeth's vitals and escape the chaos of the nurses station, "You'll be back on your feet in no time and _then_ I'll have a full schedule for you". Elizabeth would moan and complain of a heinous ailment, to which Epiphany would laugh and roll her eyes at.

And that's exactly who Elizabeth was expecting when Jason walked through the door. Jason had hardly kept himself scarce. He seemed to be always peeking around the corner of her door to see how she was. Either he really had the hots for her, Elizabeth decided after one visit, or his story about finding her had holes of its own.

His blue eyes found hers and smiled. There was something so amazing about his smile that Elizabeth often unconsciously found herself smiling back- and unfortunately her heart seemed to pick up the pace as well. Jason either had no idea what a normal heart rate sounded like or he ignored the unusual beeping of the monitor next to her.

"So how are you?" He asked pulling up a chair next to her.

"Right as rain and ready to break out of here" she replied.

They had gotten pretty friendly over the past week. They steered clear out of any sort of serious dialogue, except when Jason related his own memory loss story to her. It seemed to be working for them. She refused to delve any deeper, if he was using her to maintain his story of being uninvolved in the shooting- then so what? She preferred his company to the pesky family members that came to see her. One of them happened to be her sister Sarah- who Elizabeth had to have thrown out of her room- much to the shock of Nadine, Robin, and Emily. When

Elizabeth had asked them if she was close to Sarah, they laughed and said no, but that she had never would've had the balls to throw her out before.

"You know that they just want to be safe. That's why they're monitoring you." Elizabeth found it ironic that the words "Safe" were coming out of Jason's mouth. She had found out through Georgie- a candy striper who she had become close with- all about Jason's line of work _and_ his past. First their was Sonny, then Carly, then Robin and Michael, and now nobody. She had also found out that Georgie was Jason's little sister, and that he had pushed her away to keep her safe, and that now when Georgie was hitting that age when older brothers come in handy- hers was unavailable. But she mentioned none of this to Jason though.

"I know Jason, _I'm _the one with the RN after her name" Jason let out a soft chuckle and ran his hands through his spiky blonde hair.

She watched this movement carefully, watching the muscles in his arms move under his skin as he did so. He was so sexy; she decided matter-of-factly suddenly feeling self-conscious in her dowdy hospital gown. It wasn't like Jason was dressed to the nines. In fact all her had on was jeans, a black t-shirt, leather jacket, and black boots. But Jason wore them like he was wearing a tux- relaxed and confident.

"So" he said coughing "Anything new today?"

"You mean do I remember anything new?"

"Yes"

"Should I?"

"Well Robin said you might"

That was another thing. Apparently the surgery had gone so well, that Elizabeth would be able to regain her memory given enough time and encouragement. But based on Robin, Nadine, and Emily's opinion on what the old Elizabeth would do, she questioned if she ever wanted to be the same. Jason read the question in her eyes.

"No, you won't be the same again even if you do remember everything"

"I wonder if I am much different now, not much has changed just a few holes have been put in the 'ol memory"

"Well those missing pieces, no matter how small and insignificant, might have made all the difference in who you are-"

"were" Elizabeth corrected.

"-were" he continued, "try asking those that really knew you"

"I guess" she complied.

"So" he trained his eyes on hers carefully "what don't you remember?"

She could have sworn he asked her this question every time. And she always answered regardless of what she felt his motives were, she felt almost obligated to provide him with the comfort of her answer as he had provided her with the comfort of his guidance and company.

No, nothing had changed. She could not remember the day she fell, or the six months before that. And she vaguely remembered the doctor taking her to the hospital, a point that Jason listened intently to and made sure to get an answer for every time. She couldn't recall personally what high school she went to, her age, her parent's names, if she had been involved with anyone. All of which Emily cheerfully supplied her with. The things she did remember was how to do her job, how to drive, her credit card information, and generally the rest of her life that Robin had asked her about.

There was also that bit about being involved. Apparently she had been dating some hot shot lawyer named Rick. Nadine told Elizabeth that she had recently broke up with him "after finding out he was a lying selfish jerk- your words not mine". Flaws that Nadine told her that former Elizabeth had chosen "selfishly not to divulge". When Jason found out that Elizabeth had dated Rick he suddenly started showing up more often. Elizabeth barely took note of it, although she thought it was interesting that this Rick character had not even stopped by to see if she was okay after dating her for six months. Well good riddance, Elizabeth thought as she twirled one of her brown curls.

"Anyone stop by?" Another one of his regular questions, she thought slightly frustrated by this repetitive line of questioning.

"What is this Jason, twenty-one questions?"

"Sorry. No I was just wondering." Despite his apologies he unapologetically continued to stare at her.

She sighed rolling her eyes, she was loosing patience, "No Jason. Nobody has come by for a visit, except for Nadine. Are you satisfied?"

"I'm just worried for your safety" he said turning and walking towards the door.

"Really and what sort of danger am I in Mr. Morgan?"

"It's not like that, It's just-" he walked back, towering above her.

"Riiight. Listen Jason, I like you and you seem like a great guy but I'm tired of sitting here and answering your questions. While I don't really care what you do, and why you're so nervous about my memory, and who comes to visit me, I do want to know how long this is going to last? When is the last time I get to see you?" she crossed her arms as he turned his eyes narrowing at hers.

"I know you've been talking to Georgie-" he began.

"And you're watching me too?" she asked faking astonishment. She had figured as much.

Jason was a little taken aback. If Elizabeth had known that his intentions weren't so pure where his visits were concerned and that he had been watching her- then why had she never said anything or more importantly- never kicked him out?

"I just don't want to get out of this hospital bead and never see you again after that" she took a deep breath "I like you, you're a really great friend and the only person who I can sorta relate to."

"I won't disappear" he said and then seeing the doubt in her eyes "I promise Elizabeth". He had actually grown accustomed to her company; there was something about her that regardless of Sonny's orders to watch her he found himself in her room frequently. She drew him to her, and whatever that meant he wasn't going to ditch her as soon as she was discharged. It was far to much fun causing her big blue eyes to ignite in anger and crinkle up with laughter.

"Georgie was different" he said "She's too young, and my life is too dangerous"

As much as Elizabeth wanted to say something, she bit her tongue. As annoying as it was she figured that if she pushed Jason too far he would snap back like a rubber band.

He continued "You're older, and it's up to you what you want".

"Well gee Jase, thanks for your permission"

He rolled his eyes and made for the door, "See ya tomorrow Webber"

So Elizabeth hasn't lost all her memory just parts of it. She and Jason have become close, Elizabeth doesn't really care what his motivations/background is because she isn't insecure about their friendship, but she does however not want to be tossed aside when she's out of the hospital- which she made clear here I think. Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the comments- I look forward to them!_

Jason entered the penthouse after visiting Elizabeth, throwing his keys on the table. Elizabeth knew that something was going on- and he had no idea what to make of that. Should he be more or less suspicious of her? Did it matter?

Sonny was waiting on his couch sipping a drink.

"How's she doing?"

"Fine"

"She remember anything?"

"No" Jason said after debating whether or no to tell Sonny that Elizabeth was on to them.

"Well if she does I'm sure you'll be the first one to know"

Jason walked over to the couch and leaned against it casually.

"What's that supposed to mean, Sonny? Because if you're trying to tell me something then say it."

"No it's nothing. I'm just saying that you hang out there a lot- which might not be a good idea because you should be spending your time focusing on this problem, which is a lot bigger."

Jason looked over at the envelope that Sonny was holding out to him.

Another manila envelope. Jason ran his hands through his hair frustrated before grabbing it. They had been receiving envelopes with what Spinelli, Jason's weird tech guy and friend had termed "clues". The first one was a picture of a bottle with a label saying "drink me", the next was a small gold lock box key, and then there was another picture of a small cake with the words "eat me" etched across it. By then Jason, Sonny, and Spinelli had figured out that whomever John was working for had a fascination with Alice in Wonderland or were using it as a metaphor for something. And then there was that issue with Johnny.

One of his men had been shot on the docks, that night of the shootout. Instead of any form of retaliation, Johnny had simply disappeared. None of his men were willing to talk, and even under Jason's form of persuasion they still claimed to know nothing about his whereabouts.

It was obvious to Jason that John was working for or with someone. And that whoever they were might have access to the evidence that Johnny was supposed to hand over that night. It was probably what this whole "clue" thing was about. Somebody was baiting Jason and Sonny.

The best thing to do is to wait, not to behave in a way that would suggest that they were nervous; eventually whoever this was would have to come out from behind their ruse. At least that's what Jason thought. And Sonny had agreed so far, up until the manila envelope was left under his door that morning.

Jason shook out the pictures that were in the envelope. There was a picture of Carly and Michael- Sonny's wife and kids who were vacationing in Colorado long enough to suggest that Carly had found out about "the evidence". The next was a picture of Georgie and Johnny laughing on a bench in the park, Johnny had his arm around her and Georgie was leaning into him. The third was a picture of Monica, Jason's mother, having coffee and talking to Mike at Kelly's the café that Mike owned. And finally there was a picture taken from the outside of Elizabeth's hospital room. Through the window you could see Jason sitting next to Elizabeth with her head thrown back in a full laugh.

"It get's better" Sonny commented sarcastically "turn them over".

The first one, with Carly and Michael, said "Stay". The next one, with Georgie and Johnny, said "Away". And the one with Monica and Mike read "From". And the last, with Elizabeth, read "Wonderland".

Jason stared at them a little longer, then he looked up at Sonny who was pouring himself another one.

"What the heck is this?"

"What does it look like Jason! It's a threat!"

Jason looked down at the pictures again. What was Georgie doing with Johnny? When was it taken? Who was following him and Elizabeth? And did she know more than she let on? Was she a threat?

Jason mulled over these questions as he tried to decide a course of action.

"I want you to go to Colorado; don't let Carly know that you're there. Set up a new security circuit, I want tighter security. This freak shouldn't have been anywhere near her let alone close enough to take a picture of her"

Jason began to protest, "I think-"

Sonny stopped him. "I _know_ what you're thinking. You're wondering if Elizabeth is involved somehow, if she might be a threat. If you leave and she actually is a threat, or is involved somehow then she'll let her guard down and we'll know. I'll have men watching her every move, monitoring all her calls and who she see's. Meanwhile you'll be able to take a load off my mind- you're the only person I would trust with Carly and Michael's safety Jason, you won't let me down."

"Alright" Jason relented, it made sense to him, as much as he would prefer staying in Port Charles to watch over things Sonny had made a good point. "But I want a full security detail on Georgie. We don't know where Johnny is, but this freak obviously is using her to threaten us too."

"Of course, I'll put one on Monica and Mike as well" Sonny put down his glass and walked to the door. He opened it and looked back.

"You leave in two days. When you get back we make our move."

_So just to clarify. Elizabeth was a risk because if she remembered being at Jason's penthouse and hearing them dispose of the car, Jason would be put behind bars for lying to the police because in his statement he was with Max and Dr. Harris walking along the docks when they found Elizabeth. Never mind if she remembered Jason's gunshot wound, which would make him the prime suspect for the murder, never mind placing him at the shooting._

_Don't forget to comment!_


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for commenting- the more comments the more motivated I am to write (obviously) Pretty important character introductions with this chapter- lemme know what you think!

Elizabeth practically bounced out of the hospital the day she was released. Jason had been gone a week, for "business reasons". She had missed his visits but had grown continually close to his sister Georgie in the meantime. Georgie seemed to look up to Elizabeth, admired her spunk, and attitude. And apparently she had a lot of spunk and attitude since the accident- at least everyone told her that. Elizabeth had agreed to go to lunch with Georgie at Kelly's as soon as she took a shower and changed into some new clothes. She was leaving the hospital in the clothes that she came in how long ago. If Sarah was so concerned about her little sis, Elizabeth mused, then why didn't she bring a pair of clothes with her?

She got a quick ride from Emily to her house, a massive place left to her by her grandmother when she decided to move to Florida. Gram's had been nice enough, but now her relationship with her elderly grandmother seemed a little foggy- it lacked the substance that a complete memory had. She unlocked the door, happily remembering Sarah storming into her hospital room wondering why she couldn't get into the old house.

"_Why can't I get into the house Elizabeth!" her older sister yelled at her._

"_Um because I changed the locks"_

"_Then why the hell didn't you send me a new set of keys? You didn't have memory loss before- where the hell did you think I was going to stay when I come over?"_

"_Now Sarah you seem to be the one with memory loss now" Sarah was steaming, Elizabeth was calm and biting in her remarks. "Gram's left ME the house. So guess what that means? I get to do whatever I want with MY house. And I don't have to let you or anybody else know about it."_

"_What the hell is wrong with you Liz? I'm your sister dammit, where do you intend for me to stay?"_

"_Well you know what, I don't think I remember having a sister" Liz said, clearly faking it. She could easily remember how nasty her sister had been to her when they were younger. Some parts of her memories of Sarah were hazy, but they were all tainted with an unusual amount of anger and resentment, far beyond the normal sibling rivalry. Having her in the same room turned Liz's stomach, they hadn't spoken for years- why should they now?_

"_Don't worry Sarah" Liz continued "Try the Metro Court; I'm sure they'll have a room available for you."_

"_WHY would I stay in a hotel when I have Gram's house? Do you KNOW how expensive the Metro is?"_

"_It's not Gram's house anymore, so I suggest you get out before I have you thrown out!"_

_Sarah stamped off, and Liz turned to Emily who was standing up against the far side of the room making a call when Sarah showed up. Apparently the older Webber girl hadn't noticed her._

_Emily's jaw was wide open._

"_What's wrong Em?"_

"_Are you feeling okay Liz? Because you are behaving so unlike yourself right now that I'm in shock" She clutched her chest dramatically._

"_I am?" Liz asked curious, and then defensive "Is that a problem?"_

"_Relax" Emily replied, "You're my best friend, that will never change. I love you no matter what happens, I liked you before and I like you now with your" she paused, improvements"._

Elizabeth stooped to pick up all the mail that had piled up, and without looking dropped them on the coffee table. She walked over to her phone which was blinking with unread messages. There was one person who she was dying to hear from- her younger brother Ethan. That was one relationship that was crystal clear; whenever she tried to remember her brother she had a flood of memories from when they were really young, then things were fuzzy her memories seemed to skip a few years and when she tried to focus on the missing space she had a funny feeling in her head, afterwards she had a ton of memories of them a young adults. Of him graduating from the academy, and her picking him up after his first day as a rookie cop, they had gone out and celebrated by getting totally wasted. They were as close as siblings could get, he was always there to bail her out, and she was always there to cheer him on. But he hadn't called her, and she had left him a message as soon as she was coherent that she was in an accident. Surely he must have received word from Sarah, or from Gram who made daily calls to "ask if everything was well". But he didn't call, or leave any messages on Liz's cell so she immediately began to worry.

She punched in the numbers to his cell on her phone, without bothering to check her some 70 messages that caused her machine to blink vicariously.

Voicemail. "… This is detective Ethan Webber, here comes the beep hope you know what to do with it…"

"Hey Ethan it's Liz again. I just left the hospital and I'm home. Call me before I have to file a missing persons report. Bye."

She had left him similar play by play messages since she woke up in General Hospital and Georgie brought her her personal effects.

Liz checked the time and remembering her lunch date with Georgie, dashed up the steps. After her shower, she peered into her closet. There was a lot of scrubs of course, but she suddenly felt dissatisfied with the comfortable nurse-wear. This was her clothes, and she loved them. But something told her that they were all safe options- scrubs, long sleeve shirts, plain jeans, converse, one or two gowns. She was suddenly craving more color, something more daring. She fished around and decided on a pale blue V neck shirt that set off her eyes and the natural red highlights of her hair. She pulled on a pair of dark jeans and while reaching for her converse decided instead to wear her dressy (in comparison to the rest of her closet) black heels nestled in the back of the closet- anyways they would be barley seen under the jeans.

She grabbed her purse, car keys, and cell phone. As she was heading out she wondered what a woman all of 28 like her, was doing without a proper pair of stilettos.

Georgie was already waiting for Elizabeth when she pulled up.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting" Elizabeth said popping into the seat across from her young friend.

"Not at all, I came early. I had to take care… of some things" While Elizabeth was curious, she could tell that Georgie wasn't going to divulge what "some things" were. Still she couldn't help herself.

"So you're not going to tell me then"

"Oh Elizabeth!" Georgie said with her drooping brown eyes. She was eighteen, taller than Elizabeth, with light brown hair, and eyes that reminded Liz of those cute Precious Moments characters. "I really want to, but I can't. It's just not possible right now…"

Georgie looked so forlorn that Elizabeth was tempted to lighten the situation with a joke but decided against it. Whatever it was it seemed to bother Georgie and was very important to her.

"Well, I'm here if you need me. If things get out of hand with 'something' you've got to promise to let me know." Georgie nodded her head in agreement and smiled.

"So what'll you'll be having Liz?" Georgie looked at the menu despite having it memorized from years of waitressing at the town hub. Somehow, even though they both lived in the same town they never became acquainted. Georgie remembered Liz coming in and ordering, but she never bothered with small talk and left as fast as she came.

"Hmmm. I think I'll have the turkey club with bacon and avocado. And you?"

"BLT"

They ordered and sat munching in silence for a few seconds. Elizabeth was famished, surviving on hospital food had left her starving for something palatable. Mike, the owner, stopped by their table. Elizabeth had taken care of Mike when he had a heart attack the year before, so the two were already good friends.

"Everything alright Georgie, Liz?"

"Of course Mike" Liz said flashing him a smile "How 'bout with you, huh? Everything good?"

"As good as can be- your friend Robin put me on one of those diets, you know with egg whites and splenda? Lost a couple pounds, food wasn't all that great but I guess it's good for me."

"Yeah, Robin's a great doctor" Elizabeth agreed. Her and Robin seemed to fall back into the swing of things, although she couldn't really tell. But her last week in the hospital was spent sitting near the nurses hub cracking jokes with Robin, pretending not to see that Epiphany had turned her back towards them and was laughing along.

"Well if everything's alright here then I'm gonna see if any other customer requires my attentions."

Georgie pretended to pout, "And steal you away from us?" she asked.

Mike chuckled and walked away.

"So you ready for the party?" Liz asked Georgie nonchalantly.

"What party?"

"The one I just invited you too" seeing Georgie's eyebrow go up she continued, "Emily and Nik are having some party and want me to come. She was going to ask you but didn't have the chance to yesterday. So you're coming right?"

"Definitely! Emily and Nikolas' parties are supposed to be like legendary!" Georgie squealed. "I wonder what I should wear though."

"That's the other thing" Elizabeth took a sip of her soda. "I need to go shopping before we crash this thing- I have absolutely nothing to wear, so when do you want to go shopping? The party is in two days you know."

Georgie bit her lip, "We can go tomorrow?"

"Great I'll meet you after the morning shift?"

"You're working?" Georgie asked shocked.

"Ah yes, no rest for the weary" Elizabeth laughed; "besides I have no sick time left, and I don't want to disappoint Epiphany."

This time Georgie let out a laugh, "Okay. Yeah. Sure!"

Georgie finished off her sandwich and sped off- she had to go to class. Elizabeth sat back finishing her soda when she heard a deep voice call her name. She turned around and saw a tall, lean, brunette man, with dark brown eyes approach her.

"Elizabeth! Where have you been- I've been looking for you everywhere! I've been to your house! I left you a million messages! I even called your sister! And your grandmother!"

Elizabeth turned her head to the side in confusion. Then realization dawned on her. Robin told her that these sort of confrontations might be inevitable. People who know you don't expect you not to know them- most of the time. She sighed.

"Hi. You must be Rick" Might as well get it over with.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I took so long to post- been super busy! But! I'm really excited for where this is going to go- lemme know if you are too and leave reviews/comments! Thanks to those who already have (and have done it so consistently, too, I applaud you!) y'all totally make my day! Here goes:

Elizabeth tossed another dress back on her bed, where Georgie, Robin, and Nadine were sitting.

"So what'd you do then?" Robin asked still in shock.

Elizabeth had been finishing her tale of what happened between her and Rick at Kelly's. She couldn't blame her friends for wanting to hear it over and over again- I mean they were women, plus the story was a_ little_ insane. After all how many women have a friend who has partial memory loss, and an insane ex-boyfriend whom they don't remember dating. It required bulging eyes, dropped jaws, and maybe some alcohol. So far they had all enjoyed two of said responses to the story- the last one they were saving for Emily's party in an hour or so.

"Well" Elizabeth said, as if they didn't already know "I said 'Listen I don't know what your problem is buddy, I'm not some sick freak who's trying to punish you- unfortunately I'm not sure I can say the same for you. As far as I'm concerned, apparently before the accident I didn't think you were worth sticking around in a relationship for, and now I don't think you're worth sticking around even listening to!'"

When Rick had first seen her he at first seemed angry with her for "ignoring him", and then he took on a condescending attitude "forgiving" her and expressing worry. Then, of course, she let him know that she had been in an accident and had no idea who he was, that she only knew who he was based on what was told to her by friends. He refused to accept what she was telling him. At first he seemed to think it was humorous, and then his attitude progressed into anger. He accused her of lying to him, then of playing mind games, and his final conclusion was that she was trying to punish him by pretending that she never knew him and that her "accident" was just a hoax. Elizabeth tried to be patient with him- Robin had told her that sometimes information like this was hard to swallow for friends and family members, and Jason agreed- but then she stopped really listening and stared incredulous at him. It was too much; in fact it was so dramatic it came across as rehearsed. She wondered why she had ever gone out with this guy, sure he was handsome but he was also a nut case! He was going to go on forever if she hadn't stopped him.

"So" said Nadine, "What'd he do then?"

The girls were all sitting on Liz's giant bed. That was one thing she hadn't changed about the house her Gram left her- she kept the enormous bed, then she bought a giant mattress and huge fluffy white feather comforters. They were all dressed in their party outfits and heels. Happy to be out of their scrubs and into their dressy clothes going to a party instead of the night shift, Nadine and Robin had collapsed among Liz's piles of brand new dresses she had bought earlier with Georgie. Epiphany always said "whenever Emily throws a party nobody in Port Charles better think of getting sick- I'll have no staff to take care of them! I'll just tell the ambulance 'take 'em to Spoon Island!'". Robin was wearing a v-cut silk magenta dress that ended mid-calf, black heels, and her hair was pin straight and in a pony tail, with her bangs gracing her eyebrows. Georgie, being younger, had opted for a cream and light pink flowery ruffled mini-dress with a gold belt and gold heels. She had straightened her bangs and curled the rest of her hair, pinning it up at the sides. Nadine was wearing the classic little black dress, and cute peep-toe pumps. She had straightened her blonde hair, and was wearing thin gold hoop earrings and stacked bangles. They all looked ready for the party- well except for Liz.

She spotted a light blue fabric and snatched it out of the pile. Examining it carefully she walked behind the Chinese screens in her room.

"Well" she said slipping on the dress. It was tight, and obviously was supposed to be. Elizabeth looked at the outfit, smiling, this was the one. "He yanked my arm as I tried to go"

"That jerk!" Georgie commented from Liz's bed on the other side of the screen. Liz slipped on her tall heels. She was short and could get away with a short dress and high heels.

"So I gave him a taste of his own medicine, and slapped him hard right in his face" she stepped out before any of them could respond "What do you think?"

They loved it.

Twenty minutes later they were boarding the boat to Spoon Island with a few other guests. Elizabeth could see from the boat how the way to the castle had been lit with white lanterns. From far away they looked like floating lights. It was another hour until sunset, but she could imagine that they would look like floating stars in the dark. She closed her eyes and held onto the railing, feeling as the wind ran through her hair, listening as the water lapped against the side of the boat. This was who she was- she thought, sighing lightly. She was a nurse, a friend, a sister, a gorgeous woman, she loved sunsets. Even though she was without chunks of memory, nothing seemed missing. She smiled, Jason was right. She wasn't the same- she didn't remember ever feeling this sure about herself- she didn't know why, but now she felt happy.

"I wonder where Jason is?" she said, opening her eyes as the island drew nearer. Thoughts of her blue eyed friend had been playing at the far ends of her conscious since he left.

"Well I think he's back in town" Georgie walked up alongside Liz, handing her a glass of champagne. Georgie leaned against the railing two, with her own glass.

"Georgie! You're drinking! You're not even twenty-one yet!" Liz laughed, wondering if Georgie was in fact like every other teen her age.

"Oh calm down Liz!" Georgie laughed back. "I'm not really drinking this, it's just that the waiter handed me one and what was I supposed to do? Hand it back?"

Liz raised one eyebrow, doubtful.

"I'm serious" Georgie laughed again, "Really though, champagne makes me nauseous" she added seriously this time.

Liz smiled and took a sip, "Yeah I'm more of a schnapps girl myself" she teased. "So how do you know he's back?"

"Who Jason?" Georgie asked.

"No. Santa Claus"

Georgie rolled her eyes, she had sensed that there was an attraction between her brother and her new friend. Why else did he hang around her room so much when she was in GH? And how come all Elizabeth said for their whole shopping spree was "Jason said" this or "Jason said" that? Not that Georgie minded- she loved her brother and loved hearing about him. It had hurt her when he told her that he wouldn't be a part of her life any more, and that she could not be a part of his either.

"Oh, a friend told me" she said, as sudden thoughts of her friend occupying her mind.

Elizabeth turned to her, "So, ah, any chance of you telling me who this "friend" is Georgie?" She had been wondering who this mystery guy was, since it obviously was a guy, ever since Georgie had first mentioned her "friend".

"Actually" Georgie brightened up, "I was really hoping you guys could meet, maybe next week?"

"Wow, sure! So is he a really busy guy then?"

"Yeah you could say that" she said curiously.

"So it is a guy!" Elizabeth said triumphantly.

Georgie snorted, "You knew it was a guy already, I think that at least was a little obvious."

"Hey" Liz laughed "Don't rain on my parade! I'm a recovering patient! From brain trauma!"

Robin joined them overhearing Liz's last remarks and the both the ladies subsequent laughter.

"And how_ is_ our patient?" she said smiling, also leaning over the railing.

"Robin I'm so glad you're here! Tell Georgie that I require special care and sensitivity!" Liz laughed.

"Hah!" Robin laughed "Tell that to Rick!"

"Ha! She's right! So much for your special care and sensitivity!" They all laughed as the boat neared the boat house to dock.

"Seriously though Liz" Robin said after the laughter died down "Don't you think it's kind of weird?"

"What?"

"That he says he never knew about the accident, yet he said he called your sister and Gram's. I hardly think that Sarah or Audrey would withhold that information to anyone claiming that they were your friend let alone boyfriend. And I'm sure that you told Audrey that you were dating Rick from the first date."

"Are you sure I told her?" said Liz, trying to remember but failing.

"Yeah, you were really excited and said something about how Audrey loved lawyers and that you couldn't wait to tell her- and of course she would tell Sarah which you considered an added benefit."

"You're right. That is weird." Elizabeth said thoughtfully.

"Yeah! And if he really cared the way he acted like he did then why didn't he call the police or local hospitals to find out if you were okay? I mean if I loved someone and they went MIA then I'd be raising hell and filing a missing persons report." Georgie pointed out.

"Yeah" Elizabeth wondered, she had a feeling that there was something seriously wrong with Rick. "And wouldn't he have called my brother?"

"Actually" Robin said "You told me, when you were dating Rick that Ethan had come down for a visit and totally hated Rick. In fact you told me that they got into a nasty fight- if I remember correctly that was shortly before you broke up. Although I don't know if that's why you broke up with him because _you never told me!_"

Elizabeth laughed; it really seemed to bug Robin that Liz had left out this juicy tid bit of her love life out. Actually it seemed to bug all her friends, including herself. It seemed so vital, and it wasn't like she could go and ask Rick after what happened at Kelly's.

Just then Nadine walked up behind them.

"Come on ladies, we're here! Well- unless you want to go back and work a night shift or something" she laughed.

Robin rolled her eyes and followed her blonde friend off the ship.

"Come on Liz and Georgie! Time to schmooze!"

Q&A

Jason and Georgie are Quartermaines

Emily is neither a Quartermaine or Jason's sister, she IS Liz's best friend

Jason lost his memory along the same line of the story of the actual show

There is going to be Jason in the next chapter, the question is- do you want to see Rick too?

Questions about Ethan AND Johnny will be answered in about the next two chapters, so stay tuned guys, thanks again for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Jason was exhausted. He had just gotten off the plane from Colorado and was already on his way to meet Sonny. As if the night couldn't get any worse Sonny had informed him that after the meeting he needed to go to some party that Nikolas Cassadine was throwing. Cassadine had just made an under the table deal with Sonny, allowing him to use certain ports and property of his. One of his conditions was that Jason also sign the deal as soon as possible. Both were in a hurry to push the thing through, so the second Jason had landed Nikolas had called Sonny to request his attendance at his party, where he could sign the papers and the deal would be done. Jason agreed reluctantly- what choice did he have? And even though he hated going to parties, especially one where there was sure to be plenty of obnoxious rich people, he was sure that there would be an open bar.

Jason knocked on the door to Sonny's penthouse directly across from his own. He didn't even bother stopping by his place yet. They had to review all sorts of new information. Jason had set up new security for Carly, with some trouble of course. Carly had not informed Jason that she was being stalked by some freak show- instead she employed the assistance of the local police department. They had felt that the case was too "complex" for them to handle and pushed it onto the FBI once information was found that might have linked the stalker to any series of cases that took place all over the country. So Jason had to set up a new more efficient system without Carly knowing he was in town, and around the FBI agents that liked to show up at the most inopportune of times. Because he couldn't talk to Carly he also couldn't really find out what the case was based on- he was hoping that Spinelli would help him there. Meanwhile, Sonny had some information on Elizabeth.

Jason listened intently as Sonny shifted through papers and told him of Rick and Liz's encounter.

"She didn't recognize him at all really" he concluded. "She seemed really annoyed by him but he was either genuinely shocked or seriously crazy. He didn't believe her and insisted that she was playing mind games with him- at least that's what Milo told me. He's been trailing her since you left and so far- nothing."

Jason scratched his chin. So Elizabeth wasn't working for anyone, he was sure of that now. So her being at the pier was purely coincidental. They only had to worry if she remembered what she heard at the penthouse- then she could be manipulated to be used as evidence. The police were still crawling around looking for any way to pin the dead body found at the pier that night on Jason and Sonny. Tagert and others had stopped by regularly hoping to antagonize a confession out of them.

"But" Sonny added, "There is one little thing. When doing a background check on her-" they always did background checks, in this business if you didn't run a check on everybody you could easily find your operation being blackmailed or some such unfortunate thing. "There is a couple files related to her that were encrypted. Also, her brother is a cop who is supposed to be working in Lower Springs- it's a town not to far from here- but he's not on the stations registrar as of now. Also, as of two days ago Rick Lansing has just formally applied to the position of District Attorney. Nikolas just found out from his cousin, Alexis Cassadine that he had been lobbying for the position for a while- if I'm right then he's been after it since quitting as Rochio's attorney. And-" Sonny continued as Jason pieced this news together. Sonny didn't want to tell Jason what he made of all this new information- he wanted Jason to draw a conclusion. He had sensed the growing attraction between Jason and Elizabeth. He had never seen Jason spend so much time with a woman for a while, or be so touchy about discussing her, he seemed to genuinely care about her since he picked her up off the pier that fateful night. The conclusions however that this new information suggested were not pretty ones.

"I also received these two days ago under my door" he slid the items across to Jason who picked them up carefully.

One was a drawing of a jar labeled "orange marmalade". Under the drawing there were was a sentence made out of words cut out of magazines, it read "she did not like to drop the jar for fear of killing somebody".

The other things were candid pictures of Carly holding Michael. They were at home, outside, everywhere- and Carly had no idea they were being taken.

Jason processed this information, rubbing his hands over his eyes roughly. Maybe he had been wrong.

"So" he said, "You think that Elizabeth is working with Rick and her possible FBI agent brother?"

"We don't know if he's FBI-"

"Right- so a mistaken registrar is normal? Come on Sonny! You and I know better! So then what? What if she's working with them? I mean what about her brain damage- that's real Sonny- I spoke to Robin!"

"Maybe-" Sonny said "She might have been working with them- but has forgotten.

Maybe she doesn't remember at all. We've tracked her calls to her brother. He never picks up and she never mentions something suspicious."

Sonny watched Jason mull his comments over.

"Maybe we shouldn't jump to any conclusions. Maybe we should just dig a little more and see what we find?" Sonny suggested.

"Maybe her brother working for the FBI, her ex formerly employed by the Rochio's and now aspiring DA, and her meeting you by chance are all coincidences?"

"Maybe" Jason said, "Maybe not."

"But we can't know that yet" Sonny persisted, "In the meantime you have to go to that party. I want you to work of finding this freak show" he said holding up the pictures.

"And see if you can get your nerdy friend to get those files on Carly and Elizabeth, and maybe he can find something on Liz's brother- his name's Ethan Webber. I also want him to dig up information on Rick- my guy couldn't find anything."

Jason nodded, feeling more exhausted.

"As far as you're concerned Elizabeth could still be innocent" Sonny added. "I'm going to see what I can do about finding Johnny- his operation can't possibly run without him so we'll just have to smoke him out."

An hour later Jason was walking into Wyndemere Castle. The place was done up pretty well, he supposed. There were lights everywhere, on the walk up, and the boat had featured servants handing out champagne. Jason wore the suit he kept in his closet for such occasions.

Laughter flowed out from the room that Nikolas had his guests in. Nikolas, and Emily, his wife, had greeted him at the door and pointed him toward to ballroom. It was decorated and full of the very richest and well bred of Port Charles. It was a party celebrating the opening of a new community clinic that would be funded by the Cassadines. It was opening near the water, in the more seedy part of town. Jason hoped that he wouldn't bump into a Quartermaine. He made a bee line towards the bar, he picked up his drink and turned around to survey the scene. But the first thing he saw when he lifted his eyes a sight that almost made him drop his drink.

Elizabeth was walking towards him, and obviously hadn't noticed him yet- she was digging around in her small black clutch. She wore black peep-toe pumps that made her legs seem to go on forever. She was dressed in a pale blue strapless dress that ended right over her knees. It was tight and gathered to look like there was a flower hugging one side of her waist. She wore her hair up, with her bangs grazing her eyes. Some curls had gotten loose and grazed her shoulder and collar bone seductively. Her mahogany hair and creamy skin was set off by the pale blue of the dress. Jason drank in every detail of her before she looked up. The black nail polish on her toe nails, to the equally midnight paint on her fingernails. His eyes finished winding its way up her body as she looked up right at him.

She was frowning when she looked up, but the second she saw him her face lit up. It was an instantaneous change. That's how he knew that she was genuinely happy to see him. No. He immediately decided there was no way that Elizabeth was involved in trying to take down him and Sonny. At least to her knowledge. She wasn't the malicious sneaky type. Sure she was a little weird- but when he saw her just like he did now he knew for some bizarre reason that Elizabeth was one of the few people that he would trust with his life.

She bounced over to him. Her lips were perfectly pink and plump; he noted subconsciously, the kind that begged to be kissed. She must've have heard his thoughts because she didn't stop, she grabbed his arm and leaned into his face. But she planted one on his cheek instead. Jason stood there with a goofy smirk on his face.

"Where ya been Jason?" she asked cheerfully, "and how long have you been back?"

She released his arm and ordered something from the bar tender behind him.

"I've been back a couple hours" he said casting a longing glance at the place on his arm that was warm not a few seconds ago, then back up at her. "Ya know I was working, stuff like that."

"Sounds interesting" she said pretending to yawn. He rolled his eyes at her, to which she giggled.

"So Jason now that you're back you gonna pay me any visits? Maybe you wanna come calling?"

"Well I'll see what I can do" he said teasing.

She sipped at the martini the bar tender had just handed her. "Honestly, I didn't think you were the fancy schmancy party type Jason."

"I'm not." He admitted smiling, so she had thought about him. "I only go to these things

when they're absolutely necessary."

"Business?" She asked peering at him.

"Business." He answered taking a sip of his drink.

"Well personally" she said pulling the olive of those little sticks they put in martini's. There was something outrageously attractive about that to Jason, it was, he concluded, watching her lips at work. "I think the only good thing about these parties is the open bar-" she looked back up at him again, her eyes glinting mischievously "-and the hot rich guys."

He let out a laugh as Nikolas approached them.

"I didn't know you two knew each other" Nikolas commented, smiling stiffly.

"Well, Jason here was one of my many lovers Nikolas" Elizabeth said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Nikolas asked confused, as Jason choked on his drink.

"Oh calm down. Jason peeled me off the pier when I was injured, and we've maintained friendly banter since." Jason smiled, Nikolas looked relieved. He understood now. Then he turned his attention to Jason.

"I was hoping you could come up to my office to look over something with me…" he said. Jason understood, and after excusing himself followed Nikolas through the maze-like house.


	11. Chapter 11

Ethan unlocked the door to his small apartment. He hadn't been in it in months. He'd been working undercover and so he couldn't have access to his apartment, his laptop, his cell phone, or anybody he knew. It was his second undercover case since working as a FBI detective. He was very young when he joined the force, but had quickly worked his way upward. Impressing his bosses with his ability to solve complicated cases in record time, he was quickly promoted and within a couple years he was asked to join the FBI as a detective. His job was his life, he loved being able to bring justice to those people who committed crimes. He knew the effects that crime had on people's lives, that when it touched them their whole world could shatter. It was his job to provide a vital piece in the rebuilding process- justice.

Ethan threw his duffle bag on the floor. This case had taken longer than usual- but they had been able to bust a huge drug dealing ring. He had been the only cop undercover, and had practically brought down the ring single handedly with the information and evidence he was able to acquire. When he got back to the station, his chief let him put the paper work on hold until tomorrow. "Get some sleep kid" he said jokingly, "What the hell ya been up to, ya look like crap!" His co-workers congratulated him and filled him in on what he missed at work.

But work was the last thing on Ethan's mind as he listened to countless messages on his machine. It was Elizabeth. The first one was Gram's- she called to let him know that Elizabeth had been in an accident. The second one was from her again, Elizabeth had to go into surgery and now the doctors say she has memory loss. The third was from Elizabeth, she nonchalantly mentioned her injury, that she was in the hospital, and that she would like a visit or at least a call from him. The next few messaged were also from Elizabeth. She rambled on and mentioned repeatedly some guy named Jason. Ethan ran his hand through his hair. He hoped that Liz had broken up with that loser Rick, maybe this Jason guy was her new boyfriend. And then a gravely voice broke through the light voice of his sister. "Tell him to stay away" it said, "To stay away from wonderland, or everyone will get hurt". Ethan flicked the buttons on his machine trying to find a caller ID- there was none. He continued to listen to messages, alarmed at the one he just heard. There was another one, made a couple days later. "Get Elizabeth away from him. Or she will die. He'll take her with him and we can't have that can we?" the voice asked, in a tone that seemed genuinely concerned.

Now Ethan was extremely alarmed. It hadn't been some accident, some random call or wrong number. Whoever called knew that he was related in some way to Elizabeth. His work didn't permit him to have many friends outside of the job, so the only people who would know he had a sister would be family or Elizabeth's friends or somebody from work. And who was "him"? A million questions ran through Ethan's head as he dialed Elizabeth's number as fast as possible.

The phone rang and Ethan breathed a sigh of relief as he heard his older sister answer the phone.

"Ethan?" Elizabeth sounded really happy, there was lots of voices and music in the background.

"Elizabeth!" he shouted, "are you okay? Where are you? Are you in any sort of danger?"

"No don't worry!" Elizabeth tried to calm her brother. "I'm fine. The injury wasn't too serious. It's just that I can't remember some things so it's like-hey give me that back! Who the hell do you think you are?" He heard Liz's voice fade as the call ended abruptly. He knew she was in some sort of trouble, it sounded as if her phone had been snatched away from her, and she didn't sound happy with whoever took it away.

Ethan dumped the contents of his duffle onto the bed. Going into his dresser and closet he grabbed fresh clothes and other necessities and filled it again. Putting on his leather jacket, he grabbed the bag and his cell phone and ran to his car. He hit the gas, making his way to Port Charles.

Johnny woke up with a start as another nightmare starring his father receded into the background. He'd been having nightmares since the old man died. He thought things were bad when the evil old guy was alive, now things were far worse. Rick, the former slimy lawyer of his fathers had altered the will, so that all that was his fathers was now Ricks. And then he blackmailed Johnny into going to that stupid shootout where he almost lost his life and also became a perpetual target for Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos. And now he was in hiding, a bullet had grazed his left leg and so now he was hiding and somewhat injured.

As bad as things were Johnny found that he couldn't stop smiling. Despite the hiding in an old boat so that he wouldn't get shot, he was able to spend uninterrupted time with Georgie. The pretty college student had knocked Johnny off his feet the first time he laid eyes on her. Quite literally. She had been running in the park, not looking where she was going and suddenly WHAM! Right into Johnny. Who had been turning around from making a call on his cell. Since then they had spent any moment of time that they could manage to find together. Before his father died they struggled with schedules and John's fathers need to call and demand his presence all the time. But now he spent hours with her. And he couldn't get enough.

She had gone to a party that one of her friends, had thrown but promised to come visit him after. Johnny watched the old clock on the wall tick impatiently. Georgie desperately wanted to tell Jason, who happened to be her brother, that John had nothing to do with the shootout. She was sure that he would understand, John was sure that he would not. "Georgie" he had told her, lightly pushing her hair behind her ear and caressing her cheek "he'll kill me if he finds out where I am". She looked sad and then said with conviction "not if he knows about us he won't!" They had reached an impasse. But they moved passed that enjoying the lazy hours of each others company.

Johnny had found out that some girl had been at the piers the night of the shootout. Her name was Elizabeth Webber, and she was a nurse at general hospital, and now a friend of Georgie's. Johnny groaned when he heard this- what had the woman seen? Could she, would she tell the cops that John's men had shot first? But Georgie assured him otherwise. "She doesn't remember that night, or really a lot before then. It's like pieces of her memory are missing. Robin thinks that some could be triggered and gotten back, while others she's subconsciously suppressing." While Johnny was sorry for the young woman, he was glad that she was unable to finger him for the crime. One of his men had been killed; it was a pretty serious case. Her remembering was one less thing that he had to worry about.

Johnny suddenly winced as pain shot up his leg. It seemed as if the pain meds Georgie had stolen from the hospital for him were wearing off. Johnny leaned over to the table and took another pill. The pain was sharpening. He'd never had so much trouble with a bullet wound before he though as he waited for the pills to kick in.


	12. Chapter 12

Elizabeth watched as the boat made white trails in the water. It had been a long night to say the least. Liz ran her fingers through her mahogany hair. She had taken it down some time ago. Jason was back. That was good. Rick was obsessed, or crazy, maybe both. That was bad. Ethan had called her. That was very good. At least now she knew he wasn't dead, or in trouble.

Elizabeth had been answering a call from Ethan when all of a sudden Rick came out of nowhere and snatched her phone from her. He hung up the phone, turning to face her and demanded to know why she was talking to Jason.

"Well hello Elizabeth" he sneered, snapping her phone closed. "You look especially lovely tonight." His eyes trailed down her body.

"Give me back my phone Rick!" Elizabeth demanded. She was pissed off that this boyfriend she couldn't even remember had the nerve to snatch away her phone- the fact that it was her brother that had been on the line made it even worse. But Rick ignored her.

"I don't suppose you got all dressed up for me?" She lunged for her phone. It was a futile attempt, he was far taller then her petite frame- even with her heels on.

"No?" he asked almost laughing. "Then it must have been for Jason Morgan."

Elizabeth turned bright red, getting angrier by the minute.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rick. But I do know this- you're acting crazy. Whatever went on between me and you is over. I don't remember it, so you need to move on. Trust me; it's better for both of us that way." Rick's face darkened.

"What? You expect me to stand by and watch Jason take you away from me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Rick, but you need to give me back my phone. NOW." Elizabeth was feeling nervous, and her head was beginning to pound.

"Oh don't give me that crap Elizabeth. I've seen you with him, I've watched you! And even after I told him…"

"Told him?" Elizabeth began to back up as Rick became louder and more animate. She hoped that maybe she could walk off the small balcony that she had been answering her phone when Rick found her and return to the party. But he jumped in her way.

"Listen Elizabeth!" he growled, grabbing her arm. "You better stay away from Jason, you understand? If you don't a lot of people are going to get hurt." He was shaking her and brought her body up close against his. Elizabeth started to feel dizzy and nauseous; her brain felt like it was slamming into her skull. Her head was hurting her so badly that she could not pull away, or find words to defend herself. Rick's tone had gone from angry to saccharine sweet in a moments notice, but the dark look on his face remained as he continued, "Now you wouldn't want that to happen would you? You wouldn't want to be the reason for so many people getting hurt huh? Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth pushed through the fog of pain that was clouding her mind. She began to yank her arm out of Rick's hardened grasp when a voice cut through Rick's taunting.

"Let her go Rick." It was Jason. He looked stonily at Rick, his jaw and fists clenched.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Morgan. I haven't seen you since Rocchio's funeral." Jason didn't respond. His jaw and fists remained clenched even as he released Elizabeth from his grasp. Elizabeth gave Jason a silent nod as he quickly took a visual inventory of her body. She was otherwise fine.

"Her cell phone" Jason held out his hand, looking briefly at Ricks hand where Elizabeth's rhinestone cell phone charm glinted between his fingers. Rick walked up to Jason, and began to walk past him; he smacked the phone in Jason's hand and reentered the party.

Jason had to restrain himself. More than anything in the world at the moment he wanted to land his fist into Rick Lansing's smug face. The guy was a jerk, which was plain to see. Any guy that would treat a woman like Jason had just witnessed Rick treating Elizabeth was a jerk. Not only that, but he was obviously not going to let go of the fact that whatever happened between him and Elizabeth was over. As a matter of fact, according to Elizabeth's friends it had been over long before her accident wiped it away. He needed coercion, Jason decided, but not here, not with Elizabeth standing there.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, after calming himself down.

"Yeah. I'm just- I just, well, I don't-" she couldn't figure out how to convey exactly what happened. "Jason, I think Rick is stalking me" she finally blurted out.

"What?" Jason asked, concerned. "What'd he say to you? Do you want me to talk to him?" He was already planning on having a nice chat with Mr. Lansing, maybe the chat would be even nicer then he had planned.

"Well he said- Oww!" Elizabeth clutched her head, closing her eyes.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Are you okay?" Jason grabbed her arm, and looked over her body again to check for injuries.

"Jason, could you get me Robin?" Jason shot up and was back in seconds with her inebriated friend.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" Robin was concerned.

"Um, I bumped into Rick, and it wasn't pretty-"

"Crap" said Robin, as Jason let out a sarcastic noise behind her.

"and I started to get this awful migraine. I couldn't really think when it was happening because the pain-"

"When what was happening?" Robin cut in.

"When Rick was grabbing me…" Elizabeth winced at the thought and rubbed the side of her head vigorously. Robin glanced at Jason.

"Elizabeth, remember when I told you that some of your memories were not permanently erased?"

"Yeah, you said that my body had subconsciously chosen to forget them or something like that?"

"Yes. And I said that when your brain recognizes an activity or emotion that might potentially cause that memory to resurface it can cause serious nerve pain, headaches, nausea, and other symptoms?"

"Yes."

"Well that's what I believe is happening to you now. Perhaps Rick's behavior is causing some of your memories of Rick to resurface?"

"Are you sure?"

"Well there's only one way we can be certain. If we continue to trigger this headache in the same manner you might remember some things."

"Well there is no way that I am going to hand around with crazy over there!"

"Well do you remember anything of going out with Rick now?"

Elizabeth looked up at Jason who was staring at her intently. She closed her eyes and tried to remember. It was like staring at an empty hole in a puzzle and trying to fill it with something. She felt dizzy as images floated, hazy, and unfocused in front of her. She was pulling away. But he- who was he?- wouldn't let her go. Her arm was hurting. It was bruised. It wasn't like the memory she lost was gone, she realized, some of it was just hidden. And for some reason her body had felt that whatever it was, it was something that she was better off forgetting. She pulled back, protecting herself. She was scared; it wasn't a good memory, why was she going to go looking for something that would hurt her.

Elizabeth had convinced Jason and Robin to let her go home instead of the hospital. It had taken awhile, but she had finally escaped their watchful eyes, and had slipped onto the boat back to Port Charles alone. They would both be furious, but she didn't want to be walked home she needed to be alone with her thoughts.

Elizabeth ran her hands up and down her arms, feeling for any bruising. She winced- she was sure that there would be a purple one on her upper right arm where Rick had grabbed her. She bruised easily. The boat was full of Port Charles's elderly; they had no plans to stay up late with the younger set. She smiled at an elderly couple, who held hands in their evening wear.

She had the impossible happen to her. The opportunity people would kill for. Her accident seemed to have caused her body to recoil; taking back all of the bad memories, and springing forth with the Elizabeth there would have been if she had never experienced them at all. Maybe that's why she had been "behaving differently" to a lot of the people who knew her well before. Elizabeth smiled, and then sighed. But everything had a catch to it; her brain had taken memories of her friends with it, and other people. It was necessary that they would be woven into the webs of the bad memories, life was like that. And then there was the issue of the psycho ex boyfriend that she remembered nothing about. Her memory loss seemed both a blessing and a curse. It had brought her Jason after all, and freed her from a certain sadness she was sure had once been a part of her.

Elizabeth dialed her brother's home number on her cell, pondering this. Voicemail again. She hoped he was okay. She hoped that he wasn't worried. She hoped that she would be able to handle it if and when her memories came back. It was only a matter of time, right?


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the comments! Sorry I took so long to update- I've been working on my only other story. I'll probably update more frequently on the one that gets the most attention. Let me know what you think, things are going to start to make more sense now. And of course, Jase and Ethan are going to meet soon.

It was only half an hour after she arrived home that Elizabeth heard pounding on her door. She had been filling up the tub for a bath, hoping to relax from the nights stress.

"Alright, alright calm down" she dragged her feet to the door, wearing her dress, she had already taken her hair down, and was barefoot. She had a pack of make-up wipes in one hand as she peeked through the window next to the door to see who it was. It was Jason. She opened the door, not surprised when he entered looking around in an angry huff.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked angrily, "Why didn't you let me take you home?"

"Well Jason" Elizabeth teased saucily, "If I didn't want to take you home it's not because there's something wrong with me." Jason just glared at her, Elizabeth frowned back.

"Maybe I just wanted some free air, you know, time to think?"

"Elizabeth. First I walk in on Rick assaulting you. This, by the way, caused you to have a serious debilitating headache. Then, you tell me that you think Rick is stalking you- which you never told me anything else about. And then you disappear. And on my way over hear Robin tells me what happened between you and Rick before. Has it occurred to you that you might be in danger?"

"Why do you care anyways?" Elizabeth said, putting her hands on her hips. Jason's eyes roamed over her, an action which was not lost on Elizabeth. Her heart started to pound in her chest as Jason scrubbed his hand over her eyes and through his hair. He turned from her and sat on her couch. She sat next to him, waiting for his answer.

"I care about you Elizabeth" he stared straight ahead and then turned to meet her eyes. His honest stare, and icy blue eyes caused Liz's heart to hammer harder. But she was not dissuaded from her goal.

"Why?"

"Why?" Jason asked, unsure of what her question was.

"Why do you care about me?"

"Because you're a great person."

"Jason" Elizabeth inched closer, putting her hand on his knee, "Mister Rogers was a great person, Colonel Sanders was a great person, heck- the girl who serves me coffee every morning at Kelly's is a great person- are you saying that you care about me because I'm like the guy who sold good fried chicken?"

Jason smiled, knowing exactly what she was asking from him.

"Well... It's weird. Wait a minute" Jason advised as Liz sported a doubtful expression. "I mean I've been close with people, but I've never met somebody that I can relate to like I do with you. When you say that you understand I honestly know that you can, and when I say I understand I honestly know that I do. And when I'm with you, I just feel sort of drawn to you. I like being with you Elizabeth. I like how your nose wrinkles up when you're unhappy, or how you get that kind of playful look when you're messing with me." What Jason didn't tell her was that the sight of her made his heart slam in his chest, that when she was near he felt sensitive to everything about and around her. That when she looked at him, everything else seemed to melt away, and when he made her laugh he felt like the happiest man alive. He didn't tell her that he was worried about where their relationship was headed. He knew that she was suspicious about why he's seen her at the hospital but he wondered how she would really feel if she knew for a fact that the reason he had originally gone to see her was because Sonny had sent him to watch her only to cover their asses, and also that Sonny suspected her of fowl play. But he didn't tell her any of this.

"Listen Jason" Elizabeth said smiling timidly, "if this relationship is going to go any further we're going to have to be perfectly honest with each other." Jason took in sharp breath, searching her face for any indication that she knew what he had been thinking a second ago.

"I know that your visiting me in the hospital wasn't out of the blue. You wanted to know if I remembered something- probably" she said watching his face, "something that might incriminate you. And I don't, but I'm not some naive girl who thinks that you found me so incredibly attractive that you had to come visit so often. You were waiting to see if I remembered, and then this happened." She gestured between them. "We became friends. Now you know that I don't remember, and you don't need me to reassure you. But I just want to make sure that you're not here tonight, my friend checking up on me, because of some guilty obligation you feel."

Jason sighed, "I promised you I wouldn't leave you-"

"And I'm sure you say that to all your girls" Elizabeth cut him off.

"I meant it. And when I said it I didn't say it out of guilty obligation or anything like that" Jason said, frustrated. "And when I came here tonight to check on you, it was out of concern for a close friend. Somebody I care about deeply." They locked eyes, and both were silent. Elizabeth wanted to tell him- to ask him- if maybe he thought about her as more than a friend? She wondered if maybe he felt what she did when she laid eyes on him, if his heart pounded and his hands got sweaty like hers. If the whole room melted away, and all she could see was him. That what she felt when she was near him was far more potent then friendship.

"Oh crap" Elizabeth said, jumping up and running to the bathroom. When she came back she announced to a bewildered Jason, "I almost flooded the whole house with water from my bath!" she laughed, throwing herself down on the couch next to him.

Jason smiled. She was so happy and beautiful, it was like he had strayed into a dream. It wasn't like tonight at the party.

"Elizabeth what did Rick say to you?" he asked, he smile disappearing.

"Ugh- Rick. He said something about seeing us together and that he wouldn't let you steal me from him, in fact he was pretty pissed at the idea that we were together. He said something like "even after I told him"? It was weird and super crazy. I'm glad you showed up when you did."

"Wait. He thinks that we're together?"

"Yup."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him that he was crazy and needed to move on. Jason?"

"Yeah" Jason had turned away from Elizabeth, his eyes seemed to focus on something else entirely. His mind was racing, as all the pieces fell into place.

"What did he mean 'even after I told him'- has Rick confronted you?"

"Uh no. Actually I just remembered I have something really important to take care of." He got up, heading towards the door as Elizabeth followed right behind him. "Are you going to be alright with me gone?"

"Jason please. I'm not exactly a damsel in distress- anyways I was just gonna jump into a hot bath anyways." Jason tried to ignore the less then modest images that he had of Elizabeth floating in his mind. He wouldn't of minded sticking around for that. He looked down at Elizabeth who was holding the door.

"Listen. Would you mind if I posted your own guards around you. I just don't feel comfortable with Rick. I mean he's obviously not sane."

"And if I did mind?"

"Let's just say that me asking was just a courtesy." He smiled as she rolled her eyes. She looked so amazing to him, standing in her bare feet and dress. He knew as he looked down on Elizabeth Webber, smiling in the dim light, that they would never be just friends. There was so much more in store for them- it just needed one of them to bridge the gap between what they were saying and what they meant.

Then he leaned down, and unexpectedly reacted to the unspoken words that had been bouncing between them all night. The second his lips crashed down on hers, Elizabeth sucked in air and sighed. The kiss was soft, but powerful. It was heady and like a drug- something that drew her in deeper and deeper until she was completely lost. They pulled apart, and Jason ran his finger down her cheek and across her swollen pink lips. She smiled, and he knew that she was okay with what had just happened.

He kissed him on the forehead and turned to his car, "Bye Elizabeth."

"Nite Jason."

Two hours later, Liz was drying out her hair with a towel when she heard the door again. Assuming it was Jason, she threw open the door.

"Ethan!" she squealed, jumping into her brothers arms. He wrapped his arms around her, relieved to see that she was alright.'

"Are you okay?" he said, his hands on the side of her face. She swatted him away, and pushed him into the house, closing the door behind him.

"Of course I'm okay. I tried calling you after I was- interrupted- but you didn't answer!"

"I know, I just got home from being undercover for a while and I hadn't been able to receive calls. And then when I got home and called you, it sounded like you were in trouble so I just drove here as fast as I could."

"So that's why you didn't call me after the accident! I was getting scared- I though you of all people-"

"I know. I'm sorry- it's just that I was working this big case and-"

"No I know, it's fine I'm just glad you're here." They sat down on the couch as Elizabeth tried her best to fill him in on what had been going on.

"Wow Rick sounds like a whack job."

"I know. I have no idea why I would've gotten involved with him in the first place."

"Well, when I met him- you don't remember do you?"

"Of course not."

"Well when I met him, I got the feeling like you were trying really hard to be this person. Like by going out with this lawyer, you were filling this role and you were trying to make Gram proud. It was weird, I mean to me it felt like you were trying to prove that you could handle something or be someone."

"It's so weird, though because now I don't even remotely know why I went out with him, nothing about him appeals to me. I feel like a totally different person, then what people have told me that I was like."

"Well things have changed in a major way. But to me you feel like the same person."

"Yeah, my memories with you are mostly intact. It's just something's that are fuzzy- actually a large space in time. When I try to remember, my head hurts and I can't really think clearly- it's all the symptoms that I told Robin explained to me."

"What time don't you remember?" Ethan said carefully, his stomach beginning to twist into knots.

"Mostly high school, right before I moved here. I remember your graduation though" she said smirking, "You haven't gone back to that bar since, have you."

"If there is one thing I wish you had forgotten- it's that night!" Ethan laughed but he felt like he was going to hurl right there.

"Um, Liz, does the date January 14th mean anything to you?"

"No. Why? Should it?"

"No reason really. I was just wondering." She gave him a disbelieving look. "Well, it's nothing really. You had just been in a car crash when you were younger is all."

"Oh. Was it serious?"

"Nope. Listen do you still have that spare bedroom? I could really use some sleep- I drove right over."

"Of course! You don't have to ask!" She hopped off the couch and he followed her up the stairs.

"She opened the door and he followed her in. He watched as she rummaged through the closet for some blankets. How could she not remember? Why was this happening to her? How was he going to tell her? Could he tell her? Should he tell her?

"Here you go" she emerged triumphantly with blankets and some folded clothes. "These are the clothes you brought when you visited before."

"Great! Thanks!"

As he closed the door behind him the gravity of the situation struck him. If he didn't tell her somebody- either Sarah or Gram's was going to mention it. They probably didn't even realize that she didn't remember that night. He was worried, the last thing he wanted to do was cause his sister any pain. Then he remembered. Robin. Robin was the only other person that Elizabeth had told about that night- and she was the doctor who took care of her after the accident. Why hadn't Robin told her? They were close friends, why didn't she let her know? Ethan was set on finding out. But first he needed sleep; everything that happened was bearing down on him like a weight- exhausting him in every way imaginable.


End file.
